The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC), which is one of multilayer chip electronic components, is capable of being used in various electronic devices, due to advantages such as a small size, high capacitance, easiness of mounting, or the like.
For example, the multilayer ceramic capacitor is a chip-type condenser that is mounted on printed circuit boards of various electronic products such as display devices including liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and plasma display panels (PDPs), computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), cell phones, and the like, to allow electricity to be charged therein and discharged therefrom.
In general, a multilayer ceramic capacitor having high voltage and low capacitance characteristics has an internal electrode structure using floating electrodes in order to exhibit the high voltage and the low capacitance characteristics.
For example, in a case in which the multilayer ceramic capacitor having high voltage and low capacitance according to the related art is designed to have an internal electrode structure using floating electrodes so as to obtain low capacitance by stacking a plurality of relatively thick dielectric layers and 10 or less internal electrodes, a buffer layer needs to be additionally inserted between the floating electrode and the internal electrode in order to meet a target capacitance, and thus, an interval between the floating electrode and the internal electrode increases.
However, a final multilayer ceramic capacitor may fail to obtain the target capacitance due to the design of the above-described internal electrode structure using the floating electrodes, and accordingly, manufacturing yield may decrease. In addition, the internal electrode structure using the floating electrodes may reduce the number of internal electrodes having connectivity with external electrodes, whereby conductivity may be deteriorated and equivalent series resistance (ESR) may increase.